Eliza Chalpatei
'''Eliza Chalpatei '''is a wandering Magician and swordswoman. She is a member of the Lily Heart Guild and is one of the best members of the guild according to her Guild Master. She is the daughter of 2 unnamed parents, and is known by from lots of villagers and wizards as "The Crimson Swordswoman" Appearance Eliza has a young adult body with long red and blueish hair that goes pass her shoulders and orange fiery eyes. She has a black scrunchy that ties her hair. She wears a red and white shirt with black outlines in the middle and also the side, that are all covered with a black and white trench coat with gold trimmings and red jewels. She wears white pants as well as black boots with white outlines on the boots and red jewels on the middle. She has 2 scarves on her back that are attached to the shoulders of her jacket, and also has 2 black gloves with gold outlines and trimmings, red and gold belts on her wrists, and red jewels on the middle of the gloves When she first met Harei, she wore casual clothing which contained with a red and white dress, 2 sleeveless sleeves and 2 black gloves with steel plating on the top. She wears a white skirt underneath and also black long socks and red and white boots that cover her heels Personality She is kind and nice to everyone that is her friend or her guildmates, including her best friend, partner, and adopted little brother, Harei, but other times when she is with someone she doesn’t know, or someone she hates, she gets a serious look on her face and keeps it like that until she is with her friends. She likes to have fun with her adopted little brother and also her friends by just playing with them. Whenever she is with her guildmates, she always has a nice smile on her face, making her according to some people, a nice person and sweet as well. She views a lot of people differently than her guildmates in Lily Heart. How she views her master of Lily Heart is she thinks of him as a father to everyone, which makes her happy a lot because of it. Sometimes she's serious whenever their master is serious, but other times she gets very angry when everyone, including her master are angry. When she was very young, she would always be happy with her best friend, and would always have a cute smile on her face in front of her master. Whenever she hears about the Magic Council, she gets very angry because of them being the reason why her parents were broke before they gave birth to her. She hates the Magic Council because of this and she secretly wishes that someday, she would change everything with the palm of her hands. Though she loved the Magic Council when she was young, when she found out about her parents being broke from a old friend of theirs, she became furious and started to hate them. Backstory Eliza was born a normal woman and had a happy life with her parents. When they were just having a normal day, they were suddenly attacked by a group of demons who killed her parents in front of her. Though she had nothing to do, she was protected by a mysterious person who took her to a place so she would rest. While she was there, she made friends with another person who lost her family. She and her became best friends and they both decided to leave so they can go on a journey. Years later, she and her best friend became members of Lily Heart and Eliza became one of the most strongest swordswoman to ever live Equipment Abilities Magic Trivia * Eliza Chalpatei is portrayed as Elesis Seighart from Grand Chase Dimensional Chasers Category:Females Category:Mages Category:Guild Members Category:Vidle